User talk:Wraiyf
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Chitoge Kirisaki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KidProdigy (talk) 12:03, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Re:Information Usage Of course, the manga is still the head source for this wiki, but if there is anything new from the anime about them, then add it also as a reference. However, I've seen what you've did at Chitoge's page, it's good though, but not for a character page, I want to seperate the relationships with the character page. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 19:49, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :No. Not at all. You'll see what I mean. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 07:33, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ::There is something used at mediawiki called "redirect". So that's no problem, this wiki stays with the original name that comes from the series. Using translated names feels so incomplete. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 11:47, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Although the images are from the official Nisekoi website, this wiki doesn't use them. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 12:00, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Why do you actually make a big fuzz about it?? Like I said, although the images are from the official Nisekoi website, the wiki doesn't use them. The wiki doesn't use the gallery section at the pages to either. We are just a wiki, and we are no facebook, twitter or anything else. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 12:06, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Still not knowing why you are actually making it a big deal out of those images? Do not forget, some pages that you've created, you'll leave them as stub only because you're not interested anymore. That's the reason why I actually faded the idea of letting contributors creating character images. But if you go and want to take a pause is fine by me. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 12:12, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Re:Episodes No, I don't have it wrong. First of all, each director of a episode differs per episode some stick through the whole season or some will last for 4 or 5 episodes. This is the information that I have discovered from Episode 1, and also for the end card, if you were a contributor of the Kaminomi Wikia, you should know that artists who are in that same genre anime make a card for the episode, as that the artist from Type-Moon have created the end card of the Nisekoi anime, so nothing is totally wrong. The reason why I've added Type-Moon is that they have created the end card. Each end card differs from different artists, as of episode 2 manga artist Hajime Ueda have created it. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 10:51, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :Nope, I actually meant at the end of each Kaminomi episode. Do you not know what a scenario is? It is the one who writes down the plot. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 11:01, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Understandable. I will change scenario to writer instead. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 11:14, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :Yup, is better to find images without the AniPlex logo. Hopefully you can find some. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 11:28, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Really add them right away. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 11:29, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :I know what you mean, I really feel annoyed by it myself. But I will add the first end card to the first episode page. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 11:34, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry, but no, although you've got a point. I've told you about redirecting, that is also the same as renaming. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 09:03, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Yep, hopefully not. Trying to create redirect pages on of these days when I get the time doing it. The search box takes some time to respond. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 17:10, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::: Oh yeah, saw that you've uploaded some chapter images, sorry for not telling you that but we are using raw images. True to it's original source, maybe you'll add raw images in the future. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 17:12, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :It's OK, thanks. But what do you acually mean? [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 10:42, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, nope, if you mean fan translation. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 11:27, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Ah, OK, then you're free to do so. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 11:36, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Image for Two of a Kind Thanks, sometimes I get confused by their names. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 12:27, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello, why is the character category removed? Feste (talk) 16:07, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh sorry, got the wrong person. Episode plots Wraiyf, I do accept your work for the episodes but I have something different in minds for the episode plot. Just leave them to me OK. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 06:48, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :Sure, if I come up with what can be created or edited. Also, this is something that I've mentioned at the main page and high-lighted at the forums, but could you tag and categorize your images you uploaded on a proper way. Thanks, you can look here. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 07:14, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks. But, you only did the categorization good, but not the tage, this wiki uses this tag for images. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 07:25, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Trivia (Chitoge) About the trivia (for Chitoge page), Hana said that Raku is the reason why Chitoge started wearing her ribbon. Here's the evidence: http://mangafox.me/manga/nisekoi/v07/c062/16.html Am I wrong? Just want to say thanks for correcting my mistakes on several pages here. It really helps me. Enigma (talk) 01:58, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Re:Noragami Wikia Sure, I will make you temporary admin there. I'm getting those infoboxes fixed in the weekend, tell me what the wiki need. I am currently still fixing up this wiki. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 06:55, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :I told you before right, I was planning to turn the background black with a little transparacy and use the logo you gave me. Creating a guideline takes long actually to make, but I can quickly make a manual of style for the article pages on how it should be. I'm fixing up the policy at this wiki before I will fix it up to Noragami. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 14:08, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, that's what I told indeed. I'm still wondering about the lay-out for that wiki that fits. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 14:51, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Users They are. Thanks for warning me. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 09:57, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: My Talk Page I've noticed it. Could you help him out, probably he'll stay around, I'm kinda busy with another wiki because of contributors are adding links at the wiki and also at animanga to go to an independant wikia. So I'm not around for the time being. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 15:30, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi. My name is Asuna and I want you to unlock this page, so that I could help all of you on making this site more creative. I don't know how can I edit the other pages.... because it is said there that I am couldn't edit it because it is locked. Asuna Yūki (talk) 12:21, April 28, 2014 (UTC)AsunaAsuna Yūki (talk) 12:21, April 28, 2014 (UTC)